


Interrupted Confessions

by mskamalakhan (blxegansey)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxegansey/pseuds/mskamalakhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Fitzsimmons Secret Santa 2015.<br/>Prompt: we're both all heart eyes all the time but somehow neither of us really thinks the other is that into me. (Which I don't think I suceeded in writing well.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyl1ttleth1ng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyl1ttleth1ng/gifts).



> This is set some time after season one, but things are really different, I guess. I just wanted it to be happy.

He walked inside the lab after breakfast just to find Jemma swooning at the bare chest of a certain specialist for at least the third time that week. He sufficed to rolling his eyes this time and didn’t make any snarky comments.  
“Hey, Fitz. Where are you going, man?” He heard Trip call after him as he left the lab.  
Once he was far away from the lab and certain that nobody had followed him, he stopped and leaned against an empty box and started playing with the contents of his pocket, one in particular. As he heard footsteps coming down the hallway, he hastily took his hands out of his pockets and hid them behind his back.  
“What have you got there Fitz?” It was Skye, taking long strides towards him, a neutral expression on her face.  
“Nothing important,” Ha answered and added under his breath, “Not any more.”  
Skye, who apparently did not hear the last part, looked towards the lab and then back at him, a comprehensive look on her face.  
“I hope you’re free,” She gave him a big smile, “coz I’ve got just the plan for us.”  
“What? Is it important?” Dumbfounded by her sudden change of expression, he let her drag him away. “I’ve got to do some final touch-ups to the Night-night gun.”  
“Nah, that can wait. And I’m sure Coulson will understand. Besides what we’re gonna do is of more imminent importance.”  
He gave in to her puppy eyes and charming smile and followed her as she led him to where could only be her bunk. Unsurprisingly, when she got them both inside her room she showed him her laptop.  
“Don’t tell me you spilled coffee on it again?” He gave her a disappointed look and picked up her laptop. “I thought by now you’d get the hang of it. It is very simple.”  
“I do know how to dismantle my baby, thank you very much.” She said in a mocking voice, causing Fitz to give her an incredulous look. “I just don’t enjoy doing that, plus I know how much you like doing things with your bare hands.”  
Realizing what she was trying to do, he started working the screws loose as Skye started rapidly typing on her phone. She started giggling as she stared at her phone’s screen, while Fitz tried to stay concentrated at his task  
“Who are you texting at this time of day?”  
“No one.” She shook her head at him. “It’s a diary. I have a diary. And it’s very private.”  
“Uh-huh.” he nodded, not convinced at all by her answer.  
She continues giggling and smiling at her ‘diary’ as he rescued her laptop once again.  
By the time he had successfully dried and reassembled the device, Skye had probably written a short novel in her phone- without answering any of his inquiries about whom she had been texting.  
Just as she put her phone away, an even wider smile on her face, the door opened and Jemma walked in.  
“Hey, guys.” She looked at Fitz, causing him to avert his eyes even though he couldn’t take them off of her. “Trip’s playing a film, do you want to come and watch it together?”  
“Yes, we’re definitely coming.” Skye answered for the both of them and pinched Fitz’s arm as he was about to protest.  
“Ok, I’m coming too.” He gave in, not missing on the chance to spend some more time with Jemma, even though it meant that Mr Perfect Body™ would be there too.

 

They all sat on the sofa in front of the TV, and Trip squeezed in between Jemma and Skye, stretching his long legs as he flashed them his annoying trademark grin.  
“Everyone ready?” He said with a finger ready on the remote control.  
“Here we go,” he hit the play button as they all nodded at him.  
During the movie, Trip and Skye laughed and joked excessively almost as if they were flirting, making Fitz shrink further and further away from them almost sitting on the arm of the sofa, whilst cuddling his bowl of pretzels. Once or twice, when Jemma’s full attention wasn’t on the TV screen, Fitz’s eyes locked with hers, trading silent words with their eyes.  
Near the end of the movie, Skye was practically sitting in trip’s lap, resting her head on his shoulder after having pulled yet another insomniac all-nighter. Silently, Trip motioned to Fitz and Simmons to pause the movie as he snuggled a snoring Skye in his arms, gently  
“So that was a nice film, eh?” Fitz playfully punched Jemma in the arm, relieved that Trip was definitely out of the competition. “Too bad we didn’t get to see the ending.”  
“Yeah, it was nice.” She answered him with a half-hearted smile.  
“Everything okay, Jemma?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Her smile spread across her cheeks and reaching her eyes. “It’s just that these past few weeks it seems like-” She was cut short by the ever interrupting Agent Coulson.  
“I want the whole team gathered in the conference room in five.” He shouted as he walked through the pair of them inside the lounge room, waking a disgruntled Skye. “We have a mission.” 

 

 

She looked at him about to say something encouraging, when Agent May turned around in her seat.  
“Ready?”   
“Yes.” They answered her at the same time, Fitz sounding a little less sure than her.  
He looked at her as they got out of the car- a very obvious SHIELD SUV. She could see how anxious he was, gripping the suitcase so hard his fingers were white from the pressure. Fear and anxiety was written all over his face, a deep frown adorning his brows. They strode across the street, May leading them with a confident gait.

In front of them was a two story building forgotten to crumble and fall apart. The windows were boarded up or covered with card boards, some of which had fallen down revealing dark rooms with peaces of furniture left inside. Some bricks had fallen out of the walls, giving the place an even more eery air. The steps to the front door were cracked- if not altogether missing- and the door itself was loosely hanging on one hinge leaving the house open to anyone who chanced to walk by.  
They looked around the street as they entered to make sure nobody was around to see them go inside a suspiciously criminal house in the middle of the night. As they stepped inside, Fitz held her hand and squeezed it hard, even though she knew it was more to calm himself than her, she squeezed his hand back and smiled at him, causing his cheeks to turn crimson as he gave her a shy smile.  
“Guys, come on.” Agent May was holding the door open for them, a look of slight annoyance on her face. “We don’t have all night.”  
“Sorry.” Jemma mumbled and went through the door, letting go of Fitz’s hand hesitantly.  
The inside of the house looked even more sinister than the facade, cobwebs covered furniture scattered around the living room, piles of paper and books lying on the dust covered floor, large shards of broken glass on the sofas. It all made Jemma shudder to think of the state the kitchen might be in.  
“You guys know what to do, right?” May faced them just before she opened the door to the basement, not waiting for them to answer her.   
A series of steps awaited them, footsteps on the thick layers of dust marked the previous visitors. She could hear her heart beating in her chest in fear of what and who awaited them downstairs. One look at Fitz revealed that he was probably as scared as she was, but Agent May’s face showed no sign of worry or fear as she stared ahead.  
“You’re late.” They were greeted by a husky voice and a strong smell of cigarettes and what could only be pickled onion. The voice belonged to a mustached man, leaning his muscular body against a large box, the handle of a gun visible from under his leather jacket.  
“We got held up,” Agent May answered. “Have you got what I asked for?”  
“Depends if you’ve got what I want.” The man gave her a big smile from beneath his bushy mustache.  
May motioned to them and they hurried towards the man. Fitz put the package on the box and opened it, revealing the illustrious device inside to the man. Crossing his arms across his chest, he hummed at them.  
“Looks good ‘nuff to me.” He bent down, picking up a duffel bag and threw it at Fitz, who almost dropped it in his surprise. “Careful, kid. That thing’s worth a fortune.”  
Carefully, he opened the bag and looked inside, then gave May a nod.  
“That’s it then. Nice doin’ business with you, ma’am.” he closed the suitcase and took a few steps towards the stairs.  
“Not so fast.” May looked at him with her ice cold glare that melted the most strong of people.  
His hand quickly went to his belt, but not fast enough, as May had already pulled out a night-night gun, stunning him with it before he had time to even get his gun out.

 

 

“Hey, Fitz.” He had thought he could manage to get some work done before Jemma came into the lab, but apparently she had also woken up early.   
“Hey,” He looked at her, taking in her clothes and hair and the smell of her perfume, she was wearing a mauve sweater, her hair hanging loosely around her face. “Good morning.”  
She moved closer and stood across the table he was working on, further distracting him.   
“Leo, can we talk?” Taken back by her sudden use of his first name, he nodded at her.  
“What is it, Jemma?”  
“I was actually going to say this the other day, but Agent Coulson came in with the mission, and we were very busy after that.” She looked at him, as she unconsciously played with her sleeves. “These past weeks...things have been a little intense, and I think it’s time we have a long overdue conversation.”  
He looked away, afraid his eyes will betray him and reflect his emotions. “Yeah, it’s about time.”  
“Fitz, I know I should have done this a long time ago, but I just-” She grabbed his hand, making him look at her. “I thought you might need some time, after everything you went through, everything you did. You certainly deserved that.”  
“It’s-I didn’t need any time. I’m tired of waiting.”  
“You are also more than my best friend. I guess I just couldn’t find the courage to tell you sooner.” Her words were like a reflection of what he had told her at the bottom of the ocean. She chuckled as she crossed to his side of the table. “Let me show you, then.”  
He looked at her blinking not sure if he had heard her right, when she leaned in towards him, planting a kiss on his lips. Caught by surprise, he just stood motionless for a second, then he wrapped his arms against her, his lips moving in response to hers.  
“Fitz, I’ve spilled soda on my keybo- OH!” They pulled away from the kiss to look at the unwelcome intruder. “Finally!”  
Skye was out of the door- and punching the air triumphantly- before they could answer her, leaving them giggling, their heads leaning against each other.45


End file.
